my history
by rose versailles
Summary: bueno esta es una historia de saint seiya donde ves el lado amoroso de ellos imaginen que saori no haya sido la unica que conquisto el amor de los caballeros quien fue quien es leanlo es la misma historia pero con mas amor denme una oportunidad leanlo porfa espero reviews
1. Chapter 1

MI DULCE HISTORIA DE AMOR

**_Ola bueno hace mucho hice un fic de vampire knight que no acabe pero espero le den una oportunidad a este dejen reviews por fa lo que espero hacer una historia de amor porque lo que le falto a a saint seiya fue amor no va a hacer tan empalagosa solo lean es con un OC pero también va ha tener peleas_**

-haz me mas fuerte gabu – gritaba de alegría la pequeña saori kido

-como ordene señorita saori- decía el pobre de gabu mientras le servía de caballito a la pequeña niña algo malcriada para sus 4 años.

Mientras esto pasaba los demás niños (los demás caballeros que se entrenaban) solo veían como saori martirizaba a gabu con un látigo para que fuera un buen corcel como ella los llamaba a todos sin embargo por su inocencia y necedad no veía el daño que les hacía a los niños.

-señorita saori- la llamo tatsumi el fiel mayordomo de la familia kido

-¿Qué quieres?- contesto una saori algo irritada

-no debes contestar de esa forma saori-dijo su abuelo mitsumasa kido

-lo siento – dijo ella

-solo no lo vuelvas a hacer entendiste-dijo mitsumasa

En el momento que mitsumasa regañaba a saori gabu aprovecho y se escabullo con los demás caballeros

-saori no vine a regañarte vine por otro motivo antes de que preguntes de cuál te tengo que decir que no me gusta que estés siempre rodeada de niños ósea varones por eso de tanto tiempo que lo asimile te he traído una compañera de juegos

-¿Qué?

-si saori te he traído una acompañante si así lo quieres ver

-enserio ¿Cómo es? ¿Quién es?

Mientras la niña hacia estas preguntas una pequeña niña de pelo color chocolate el cual le caía perfectamente a los hombros donde al final en las puntas se le hacía un pequeño cairel, era de tez blanca, ojos grandes y que reflejaban pureza de un color café pero muy claro y llevaba puesto un vestido café de tirantes el cual la hacía parecer más inocente de lo que era cuando entro no solo saori se impresiono si no también los niños y hasta el mismo tatsumi no podían apartar los ojos de esa niña tan particularmente hermosa.

-saori ella es hizaki y se va a quedar con nosotros

-hola ¿Cómo estás? Espero llevarme bien contigo me llamo hizaki y seré tu amiga- la niña le dijo esto con una gran sonrisa la cual enseñaba sus dientes blancos.

-hola yo soy saori y si me gustaría ser tu amiga- dijo saori con una sonrisa también- abuelo puedo enseñarle la casa por favor.

-claro saori espero que todos se lleven bien- fue lo que mitsumasa kido dijo sonrientemente

**espero que les haya gustado pero dejen reviews los capitulos van a estar algo cortitos peor diganme que opinan**

.


	2. Chapter 2

_**ola otra vez a todso es k ya lo habia escrito asi que tambien lo subi espero que les guste reviews por fa y si lo quieren en ingles me dicen i speak english**_

saori no crees que vas muy rápido espérame – hizaki le grito a saori

Habían pasado solo algunas semanas de que hizaki llegara a la mansión kido sin embargo se había convertido en la mejor amiga de saori ella le decía de cariño hiza y ella ori

-hay no te quejes hiza hoy vienen mis juguetes favoritos-le dijo saori con una sonrisa diabólica a hizaki la cual no le pareció nada agradable

-¿juguete favorito?

-si solo espera- dijo saori algo desesperada-mira ya llegaron ahí vienen

Al voltear hizaki se encontró con un gran número de niños saliendo del carro donde tatsumi salía a abrir

-jueguen bien con la señorita saori si no recibirán un buen castigo entendieron

-si señor tatsumi-dijeron los niños a coro

-tatsumi tatsumi quiero jugar caballito- dijo saori

Hizaki oyó un gran suspiro el cual le hizo soltar una pequeña risita la cual la delataba de su escondite donde estaba por que no conocía a nadie de ellos sin embargo no se atrevieron a mirar los niños.

-yo seré su corcel señorita-dijo gabu como siempre

-heee- grito la niña feliz pero cuando se subió en el vio a todos lados y no veía a hizaki asi que le llamo – hiza hiza ven a jugar conmigo es muy divertido

Hizaki salió de su escondite y se encogió de hombres porque sabía que perdería si se negaba

-¿Quién va a hacer el corcel de hizaki?- pregunto saori los niños se voltearon a ver porque pensaban que hizaki era igual que saori así que nadie se ofreció- ¿Quién?- dijo saori otra vez

-seiya serás el corcel de la señorita hizaki así que ponte de cuatro patas y dejaras que la señorita se suba en ti – grito tatsumi

Salió un niño de eso de 5 años de pelo café y ojos marrones algo alto para su edad y así se puso de mala gana a lo que saori le hizo la señal con los ojos a hizaki para que se subiera en el niño pero ella se subió lo más delicado que pudo y al niño le sorprendió el gesto de la niña así que la volteo a ver y esta le sonrió dulcemente a lo cual es solo volvió la vista al suelo. Mientras así esto saori le dio un tipo látigo y ella se preguntó para qué y le dijo que la observara entonces a gabu le empezó a golpear para que fuera más rápido sin embargo ella no quería golpear a nadie.

-saori no tengo gana de jugar esto y si mejor jugamos con tus muñecas –pregunto hizaki lo más dulce que pudo pero esto no hizo más que sorprender a los niños ya que jamás pensaron que las amigas de saori fueran así

-no quiere solo espérame y mira como me divierto-dijo saori

Hizaki solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y luego se bajó de ese niño pero en el momento de poner el pie en el suelo se lo doblo y perdió el equilibrio y seiya se paró rápidamente para sujetarla pero otro niño de cabello rubio le gano y le sonrió victorioso a lo que seiya se enojo

-gracias no tenías que hacerlo- dijo hizaki con una voz algo débil

-no hay de que me llamo hyoga- dijo el o niño rubio

-gracias- dijo seiya a lo cual hizaki abrió mucho los ojos

-¿Por qué?-dijo hizaki con toda tranquilidad seiya iba a contestar pero fue cuando un niño de pelo negro intervino

-`porque saori nos maltrata como ves nos usa de corcel- dijo

-oh a veces de otros animales-dijo uno de pelo azul

-oh de sus muñecos de trapo-dijo uno de pelo verde

-eso es cruel de parte de ella hare lo posible para que ya no los use así- dije hizaki con sinceridad- pero aun no me dicen cómo se llaman

-yo soy shiriu-dijo el de pelo negro

-yo soy hyoga-el rubio

-yo soy ikki-el de azul

-yo soy shun y mi hermano es ikki – el de pelo verde

-y yo ya sabes soy seiya- dijo pues seiya

-yo soy la miga de saori hizaki peor díganme hiza – dijo hizaki con una sonrisa en los labios alo cual ellos se sonrojaron muy levemente y solo asintieron- y díganme ¿Por qué entrenan?

-por un motivo mitsumasa kido nos cuida porque somos huérfanos y queremos proteger a athena para poder convertirnos en unos grandes caballeros

-lo siento por lo de sus padres yo comprendo ese dolor no es que haya perdido a mis padres si no que solo lo comprendo- al decir esto ella se encogió de hombros y se le empezaron a empañar los ojos

Al ver esto los niños su primer impulso fue abrazarla pero sabían que eso era imprudente así que cambiaron de tema y se pusieron a platicar durante el resto del día hasta que se fueron.


End file.
